fistoftruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Deck Page
Heal Badger (Roughrock and Empire) This is a beginner deck, because it utilizes a lot of strong rares (rares are very cheap in the dust shop, and it is highly recommended to buy a handful of these). This is the priority of the dust shop: # '''Burrow Badger''' x3 (This is the core of the deck) # '''Roughrock Pangolin''' x3 (This is a very strong turn 1 card, followed by a badger turn 2) # '''Cull''' x1 (CULL WAS NERFED you don't need 3 copies anymore) # '''Light's Retribution''' x3 # '''Prime of Life''' x2 # '''Shield Janissary / Fortification / Life Guardian''' (These protect your badger, a good turn 1 or turn 2 play) #* Note: '''Shield Janissary''' is very useful in many different decks. He is a high priority for generic decks, compared to a heal badger deck which utilizes many healing cards. # '''Unstoppable''' x1 (A badger that is buffed to 10 attack won't heal unless he hits the player. If you give him trample, you can utilize every attack point buff he has) # '''Logistics Officer / Temple Knight / Angel Nectar''' (These are support cards, to get the badger healing, but not necessary) # '''Behemoth Hunter / Temple Captain''' (These are again support cards, but higher mana. These can be replaced with other high mana heal cards) # The two epics in this deck are not necessary. '''Janissary Commander''' is a very high priority for beginners, he is useful in many many decks. Seal of Roughrock is less priority, but can help if used right! Cow Heal (Empire and Recluse) This deck takes advantage of (abuses) heal cards to a ridiculous level (it is not uncommon to end a game with 2K or more hp). This is a combo-deck, that is to say, it relies on a specific combination of cards to win. ''Conjuration Proctor'' is core in the deck, and is used to duplicate the effect of ''Empire's Vitality. ''Early game requires some simple setup, establishing and protecting a few, key creatures on your board, and drawing as many cards as possible. Core cards for this strategy include: * ''Angel Nectar'' (early-game sustain; draws a card) * ''Fortification'' (early-game blocker; automatically self-heals) * ''Ask The Hermit'' (draws cards; improves consistency, necessary since this is a combo-deck) * ''Empire's Vitality'' (heals; buffs creatures) * ''Conjuration Proctor'' (duplicates spells, abusing the healing mechanic in this case) Cards to consider: * ''Holy Power'' (doubles creatures hp; draws a card; combines well with empire's vitality) * ''Blessing of Reyna'' (buffs all allies on board; increases likelihood that they will survive) * ''White Robed Bishop'' (buffs all allies on board; increases likelihood that they will survive) * ''Happy Dairy Cow'' (heals each turn based on it's hp) * ''Counter-Ambush'' (can turn an even-board in your favor, especially with ''Conjuration Proctor'') * ''Mystery Tree'' (adds to card-draw; very useful blocker) * ''Times - Maera No. 2'' (never-ending spells; can be cast again after dying) * ''Seize Position ''(wave clears are essential in this game) * ''Storm Hydra'' (gets stronger the more spells you cast) * ''Light's Retribution'' (wave clears are essential in this game) * ''Honor Asylum ''(protects your creatures from removal, when you suspect a kill spell) * ''Ian, Archbishop of Yang'' (doubles all healing, as if this were needed :) ) Dues Heal (Dues and Recluse) This deck relies mostly on common and rare cards, although there are some needed epic cards. Dues heal is a popular deck, which relies on filling the field with as many frozen tiles as possible, and taking advantage of the many Dues cards that utilize the mechanic to heal the player, deal damage, or draw cards. This is largely a "control" style deck that builds up from a weak start to a very strong finish. Early game is aimed at sustaining/removing threats to take advantage of heal/draw/kill cards that rely on Frozen tiles. Mid game should aim to win card advantage, either with a board wipe from an ''Ice Age, or ''by drawing cards with ''Howl of Dues. ''The win-condition can come from having more health at the end of the 11th round, or from outright killing the opponent. Core cards for this strategy include: * ''Frozen Deep ''(freezes a tile; delay's opponent's damage and potentially removes a threat), * ''Frostiron Soldier ''(Generates frost; provides a blocker and/or decent damage) * ''Winter Warlock'' (reliably generates frozen tiles), * ''Winter is Coming'' (generates frozen tiles, draws cards), * ''Conscript'' ''Apostle'' (generates frozen tiles; provides blockers), * ''Frost Drain'' (heals to sustain; removes opponent's threats), * ''Conjuration Proctor'' (takes advantage of healing/other spells), * ''Howl of Dues'' (gives reliable draw; health gain to sustain opponent's damage), * ''Ice Age'' (clears the field) Cards to consider: * ''Ice Wall ''(helps delay until late game; creates frozen tile when it dies) * ''Numbing Frost ''(creates frozen tile; silences a threat) * ''Frost Flamen ''(debuffs threats; creates frozen tiles) * ''Ice Golem ''(creates a threat for your opponent, creates frozen tiles at debut and death) * ''Iceplague Carrier ''(heals a large amount late game) * ''Killing Freeze ''(creates a surprise win late game) * ''Avatar of Dues ''(creates a large threat; heals each round) * ''Yateras Iceberg ''(delays a turn; creates a lot of frozen tiles) * ''Ice Behemoth ''(creates a large threat late game) * ''Ice Dragon ''(creates a large, cheap threat late game) Buffed Archers (Typically Empire and Roughrock Weald) This is a rush deck that seeks to win as quickly as possible, by casting buffs on specific creatures. The specific creatures chosen typically have a means of dealing damage to the opponent twice. This deck topped the leader boards until sacrifice decks became popular. Core cards for this strategy include: * ''Loam Wall ''(creates a safer turn one, by protecting the creature you start with) * ''Fearless Hunter (great target for the many buffs; especially when given trample)'' * ''Power-Charge Archer (great target for buffs; hits twice, one of which is unblock-able)'' * ''Temple Marksman (the ideal target for buffs; hits twice, one of which is before anything else happens)'' * ''Power charging (good, cheap buff)'' * ''Prime of Life (decent buff)'' * ''Bartender (excellent method of buffing your archers)'' * ''Zax Commander (drops a creature/blocker, as well as buffing and giving an ally trample)'' Cards to consider: * ''Adaptability (super cheap, yet unreliable, buff)'' * ''Mania (super cheap, yet unreliable buff)'' * ''Unstoppable'' (one of the few ways in this game to give a creature trample) * ''Distribute Arms'' (cheap buff; works nicely with creatures with synergy) * ''Janissary Commander (good unit overall, armor can be very helpful)'' * ''Seize Position (lane clears are very important)'' * ''Wake of Force'' (very expensive, very powerful buff) * ''Logistic's Officer'' (another fun target for the buffs; doesn't contribute to the rush concept of the deck) Charge Root Apocalypse (Recluse and Empire) This deck takes advantage of the Shroud ability. Shroud is typically viewed as weaker than Hexproof, due to the fact that you can buff a hexproof creature. Shroud has the distinct advantage of being immune to board-wipes played by '''both''' players, and this is what the deck aims to accomplish. Core cards for this strategy include: * Sacrifice (Dues and Inferno, Paradise, or Zen) This deck aims to maintain board control by playing cards that summon multiple creatures, and then sacrificing them to efficiently add creatures while removing opponent options. This strategy largely rose in popularity as a response to the "Buffed Archers" strategy. The strength here lies in the ability to remove few creatures and ensure the opponent does not have a change to gain a foot hold. Most popular (most consistent) build combines Dues and Inferno, although other races also work well with the strategy. Paradise works due to their easy kill-cards, creature summoning cards, and draw cards. Zen brings heritage to the table, which can be fun to control by sacrificing strategic creatures to pass heritage. Core cards for this strategy include: * ''Animated Wight'' (sacrifice fodder; place it turn one and your guaranteed to have a target to sacrifice) * ''Skeleton Soulhunter'' (becomes stronger as you kill more of the opponent's creatures) * ''Polar Fanatic'' (adds a creature to the board, removes one of yours, and one of the opponents) * ''Bone Explosion'' (sacrifice one of your creatures; debuff or kill two of the opponent's) (Dues) Cards to consider: * ''Necromantic Augury'' (does not contribute to killing opponents, but card draw is always good) * ''Bone Mound ''(0 cost; drop it turn 1 with a skeleton soulhunter, or turn 2 with a polar fanatic) * ''Winter-eve Herald'' (contributes to delaying the opponent helpful if you have cards in hand to play) * ''Stitch Master ''(generates strong creatures as opponent's creatures die) * ''Ruin Temple'' (generates creatures each turn; gets stronger as creatures die) * ''Skeleton Summoner ''(generates sacrifice fodder as opponent's creatures die) * ''Endless Wintersoul ''(the ideal sacrifice fodder) * ''Boreas, Dread Lord'' (strong card overall; doesn't specifically contribute to the deck concept) (Inferno) Cards to Consider: * ''Hell Recruit'' (summons 3 blockers/sacrifice fodder at the end of turn; very good) * ''Evil Eye'' (sacrifice fodder that also kills a card in the opponent's hand) * ''Unholy Transition'' (a solid kill card) * ''Scarlet Warrior ''(decent attack; hits the enemy even if it dies) * ''Reaper of Despair'' (great vs the heal meta; overal a strong card) * ''Winter-Veil Knight'' (a very strong filler card, if you have it) * ''Firestorm ''(a soft row-clear plus damage to the opponent) * ''Thunderstorm ''(''Firestorm's big brother)'' * ''Infernal Butcher ''(kills a creature without sacrificing one of your own) * ''Lilith, Blood Wing ''(strong overall; contributes to keeping the opponent's board clear) (Paradise) Cards to Consider: * ''Beast Smuggler'' (summons two creatures, a blocker and sacrifice fodder; combines well with sacrifice) * ''Pot of Souls'' (you're killing your creatures anyways, you might as well draw a card for it) * ''Chain Lightning'' (a solid damage dealer; helps keep the opponent's board clear) * ''Powley, Petrel'' (summons sacrifice fodder; returns to hand to do it again) (Zen) Cards to Consider: * ''Anima Seed'' (provides a good target for receiving heritage) * ''Purple Censer'' (sacrifice fodder; passes heritage) * ''Master of the Cosmos'' (buffs creatures around him; largest heritage in the game) * ''Holy Blade - Lin'' (moves around the map; good target for receiving heritage) * ''Seiso Monk'' (strong, versatile card; can return a creature or create heritage) * ''Senior Mammon'' (provides a blocker/card draw) * ''Ferry Hermit'' (provides a good target for receiving heritage) * ''Protective Anima'' (a creature with shroud can be targeted by ''Bone Explosion'' providing benefit, without dying) * ''Pigsy, Zen Hero'' (decent card; passes heritage) Mana Gain Mana Deny Matchstick Curse This is a simple deck, the concept and core cards are mostly rare or common; although the concept really comes together when combines with several epic and legendary cards. Core cards for this strategy include: * ''Matchstick Girl'' ( * ''Cursed Bat'' ( * ''Liera's Secret Scroll'' ( * ''Cursed'' ''Cat'' ( * ''Ask the Hermit'' ( * ''Mystery Tree'' ( * ''Conjuration Proctor'' ( * ''Times Maera No. 2'' ( * ''Storm Hydra'' ( Cards To Consider: * N''ight Ambush'' * ''Chain Lightning'' * ''Careful Arrangement'' * ''Magic-Break Professor'' * ''Little Witch'' * ''Scroll of Immensity'' * ''Mindstorm'' * ''Captain's Greed'' * ''Greedy Old Witch'' * ''Inversion'' * ''Sexy Witch'' * ''Disarm and Counter'' * ''Skynet'' Mountain Power Returns A return deck specializes in board clears by using Zen return spells and units. Quad also has a very nice return spell (Seize Position) and other useful units to make this deck work. PROS: * Cheap lane clears to remove threats * Lots of board control if set up right CONS: * Enemy has a full hand to play better turns * Weak if the enemy has a sacrifice deck or lots of spells * Weak early game Rush Inferno Quad Aggro Self Damage Empty Hand Deck Summon Deck Phantom Prismatic Bomb Parasite Deck